SPNNew WorkS43282017
by olivialourde
Summary: I've been writing like a fiend recently, and I came up with some new season 4 material.


_(Dean and Sam are arguing about religion.)_

Dean: Goddamnit, Sam! Where's Sophia when you need her? She talked some sense into you last time. When's she getting here, anyway? You called her, right? I can't wait to see her.

 _(Sam and Bobby are awkwardly silent. Dean is exasperated.)_

Sam: Well, see, about that-

Dean: Damnit, I was gone 4 months. Where is she?

Sam: She didn't take watching you get ripped apart so well. It haunted her. After you were gone, she would have these nightmares. I would wake up to her just screaming your name from down the hall. I started sleeping in her room with her after the first few nights.

Dean: She still wouldn't sleep with you, would she?

Sam: We couldn't even think about it. After we buried you, which she fought Bobby on with me, she stopped speaking. I mean, she went full on mute. She didn't speak to anyone or anything. Not even a sigh or a cough for weeks. She stopped leaving her house. We started having a lot of one-sided conversations. I woke up one day, she was just gone. No note, nothing.

Dean: And you haven't seen her since?

Sam: I called her to help me finish a job. When she came, I asked her to stay. I felt stronger with her with me. I felt like I was drowning without her. She told me that she was poison for our family, and that she needed to get as far away from me as she could so that I didn't die, too.

Dean: And you let her go?!

Sam: She broke my jaw and dislocated my shoulder, Dean! Two more minutes of fighting with her and I would have been bunking with you in that grave. Yes, I let her go. She won't talk to me.

Dean: That's my wild girl. We never could hold her down. Does her number still work?

Sam: Try it for yourself.

 _(He tosses Dean his phone. Dean dials Sophia's number. It's disconnected.)_

Dean: Don't worry about it. I'll find her. If I leave now, I can be there by dawn. I know where she would go. If she's not there, I'll keep going.

Sam: You're not going alone, Dean.

Dean: Then saddle up, Sammy. Time to go get my girl back.

 _(Sam and Dean are climbing into the Impala.)_

Sam: Where do you think she is?

Dean: New Orleans. You know Sophia can't go anywhere that's not old and haunted. She's my Morticia.

 _(Dean looks at his hand where his ring used to be, noticing it's still gone.)_

 _(Dean pulls up in front of a hotel, very classy and very like something Sophia would stay in.)_

Dean: She's here.

Sam: How do you know?

Dean: I just do. Maybe I came back from Hell with a little sixth sense or something. I just know she's here. I feel her. Room 241.

 _(They get out of the car, and walk into the hotel. They climb the stairs to the second floor and start walking down the hall to 241 when Dean stops suddenly.)_

Sam: What?

Dean: How do I look? I look good, right?

Sam: Really, Dean?

Dean: Hey, I'm seeing her for the first time in 4 months.

Sam: Look, as long as she sees you not being mauled by hell hounds, she's going to want to jump your bones.

Dean: Let's hope so. It's been 4 months since I got laid.

 _(They arrive at room 241. Dean motions for Sam to knock. He does. Sophia opens the door. Dean is behind Sam, almost hiding nervously. Sophia is now a darker brunette, with purple in her hair. She is dressed in yoga pants and a t shirt, definitely vegging out and holing up in the hotel to wallow in her depression. She greets Sam with a fist to the face, almost breaking his freshly healed jaw.)_

Sophia: I told you to stay away from me, Sam. How did you even find me?

Sam: Something's happened, Sophia. It's Dean.

 _(Sophia instantly releases Sam.)_

Sophia: Did you bring him back?

Sam: No. I didn't.

Sophia: Then what do you want, Sam?

 _(Dean steps from behind Sam, and Sophia's power explodes in the hallway, blasting lights and knocking paintings off walls. Her eyes are bulging, not believing who is in front of her. Dean walks up to her, putting his hands on her cheeks.)_

Sam: It's really him, Sophia. Dean is back.

Dean: Sophia? Honey, it's me.

Sophia: I ca- How… Dean.

 _(Before Sam is really aware of what's happening, Dean has picked Sophia up into his arms and carried into her room, slammed the door shut in Sam's face, and locked it with a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the knob. Inside the room, Sophia grips Dean's face tightly, kissing him. He throws her down on the bed, jumping on top of her. They rip each other's clothes off, and she climbs on top of him. Sam sits down on the floor outside the room.)_

 _(Dean and Sophia have finished having sex, and he is now recounting how he woke up in a grave and his encounter with Castiel.)_

Sophia: And this being called itself an angel?

Dean: Yup.

Sophia: Well, it fits. The only thing that could drag your angst-ridden ass from Hell would be an angel. And you say it burned Pam Barnes' eyes out?

Dean: Yeah. She called it by a name. But then, Bobby and I summoned the thing.

Sophia: It gave you a name? I remember most of the angels' names.

Dean: So you knew angels existed and didn't tell us?

Sophia: Remember when I told you that you didn't need to know some things until the time was right? Now the time is right. If this is true, you're gonna have to accept that angels are real, Dean.

Dean: But if angels are real, it means God is real.

Sophia: God *IS* real, Dean. So, this angel. They give you a name?

Dean: Yeah, Castiel. You know him?

 _(Sophia's face noticeably changes.)_

Sophia: They said their name was Castiel? Are you sure?

Dean: Yeah. Pamela even said the name Castiel before her eyes got burned out.

Sophia: What color?

Dean: What?

Sophia: After her eyes burned out, what color were they?

Dean: Black, with red, but the red was blood. What color should they be?

Sophia: Black, with red blood.

 _(Sophia is clearly shocked, but covers it by getting up to shower.)_

Dean: You okay?

Sophia: Just gonna get cleaned up.

 _(Sophia and Dean have just finished and let Sam in. Sam is uncomfortable, but only because his feelings for Sophia are still strong, and he is still trying to deny them. She is in nothing but a towel after showering, and both guys are getting a little hot. Dean's cell phone rings, and he walks away to answer it. Sam clears his throat uncomfortably.)_

Sam: Can I talk to you?

Sophia: Leave me alone, Sam.

Sam: I can't do that. Look. I am so sorry about what I said to you the last time we saw each other.

 _(Dean is on the phone, but listening to them instead.)_

Sophia: You mean when you called me stuck up and selfish? Or do you mean the part where you wished I went to Hell instead of Dean? Or when you told me you would have sent me there yourself?

Sam: All of it. I am so sorry, Sophia.

 _(Dean is incredulous. He hangs up the phone.)_

Dean: How did you two not kill each other after I was gone?! You guys hate each other now! Get it together!

 _(Sophia looks at Sam. He holds out his arms to hug her. They hug, making up.)_

 _(Ever since they have arrived in town to investigate Luke Wallace's death, Sophia has been withdrawn, on edge, and keeping to herself. While Dean is out, Sam tries to connect with her, thinking their issues are the root.)_

Sam: So… What's it like where you are?

 _(Sophia is completely zoned out.)_

Sam: Sophia?

Sophia _(startled)_ : Sorry. I just feel like we shouldn't be here.

Sam: You mean, physically here?

Sophia: Something's telling me that we need to leave.

Sam: But there's a case.

Sophia: I know. I just have this nagging feeling that we need to not be here.

Sam: Should we talk to Dean about it?

Sophia: No. I'm sure I'll shake it eventually.

Sam: If you don't, you know we have to figure it out, right?

Sophia: Yeah, I know.

 _(While Sophia, Sam, and Dean are trying to stop the rising of Samhain, they return to the motel room. Seeing a figure in the room, Sam draws his gun.)_

Sam: Who are you?!

 _(Sophia walks in, stopping when she sees Castiel. Uriel keeps his back turned.)_

Dean: Guns down, Sammy. It's Castiel, the angel.

 _(Sam clamors, tripping over words. Sophia stares at him coldly, backing up against the wall. Castiel barely notices Sam, and does not break her stare.)_

Castiel: Sophia.

Sophia _(quietly, but with a sense of disdain)_ : Now I understand my "get out of town" vibe since we got here.

 _(Sam and Dean are quiet, shocked that the two know each other, seemingly VERY well. Sophia glares at Castiel for a long, tense moment before she speaks. They seem to have the mentality of two wild animals circling each other. Her voice is quiet, but holds mountains of contempt for him.)_

Castiel: The years have been very kind to you, Sophia. You are even more beautiful now.

Sophia: Mmm. Years. All these years, I thought you were dead. Imagine my surprise when Dean tells me that the angel Castiel raised him from Hell. I didn't even believe him until this moment.

Castiel: Sophia… It's been a long time. We should talk, privately. I haven't seen you in so long.

 _(Sophia laughs incredulously.)_

Sophia: Wish it could have been even longer.

Dean: Someone want to fill us in?

 _(Sophia and Castiel stare at each other for a long moment before Castiel breaks the silence.)_

Castiel: It is not my story to tell. I cannot violate Sophia's privacy.

 _(Sophia, her rage ignited, steps closer to Castiel threateningly. She comes within arm's length.)_

Sophia: Oh, that's rich, coming from you! You're really one to talk about respecting my privacy!

 _(Castiel's stone faced façade shows signs of strain.)_

Castiel: Careful, Sophia. I may respect your privacy, but I don't have to tolerate your disrespect.

Sophia: You really think you deserve respect from me, of all people? After what you did to me, Castiel? Really?

Dean: Again, anyone want to fill in the blanks?

 _(Castiel motions to her, as if to say "Your story". She waits a beat before speaking.)_

Sophia _(glaring Castiel down)_ : When I was 15, I found out what my destiny was. I didn't handle it well. I went through a… rebellious phase. An incredibly rebellious phase. I partied, did a lot of drugs, flirted with boys I shouldn't have. I was terrified of the job I was tasked with at the time. I fought it, tried to run away from it. I would have done anything to get away from it. The angels saw a weakness in my armor, so they devised a plan. Apparently, they had need for someone with my level of expertise. Castiel was sent, allegedly by God himself, to try and bring me into the legions of angels. Castiel took a human vessel, and set about his mission. From the moment I saw him, I fell in love with him, and I'm not talking the "I'm a cheerleader and if I don't go to prom with the quarterback, I'll die" kind of love- I'm talking the "Give up my family and destiny because I love him so much" kind of love. The kind of love that doesn't exist among humans, except in sappy romance movies, and even then, they never get it right. And he loved me, too. At least I think he did. I'm not sure what to believe anymore. He told me that the only way we could be together would be if I became an angel, like him.

 _(Castiel steps toward Sophia and reaches out to grab her hand, but catches himself.)_

Castiel: You wouldn't have suffered a mortal death, Sophia- I could have spared you pain. I fell completely in love with you- the last thing I could have endured was hurting you.

 _(Dean sees that Castiel did love Sophia once- possibly still does. The look in his eyes is one of repentance, of longing, and of love for her.)_

Sophia: You lied. We could have been together regardless, Castiel, and you knew it! Do you know why us witch hunters CHOOSE to endure a mortal death?

 _(Castiel waits for her response.)_

Sophia: So we know what we're protecting humans from.

Uriel: Mud monkeys.

Sophia: Uriel. You're such a faithful soldier for your father with the way you talk about humans. You literally have one job, and you can't even do it.

 _(He turns around, joining the group.)_

Uriel: Sophia.

Sophia: If you're here, it must be totally screwed. They don't pull out the big, bad Uriel for nothing.

Castiel: Have you found the witch?

Sophia: I'm right here.

 _(Castiel steps closer to her, invading her space and startling her. His hands come up to her shoulders, shaking her slightly. She slaps his arms away from her.)_

Castiel: Don't play games. Have you located the witch?!

Sam: Yes.

Uriel: So she is dead?

Dean: Well… not exactly. We need a little more time. Tell us where she is and we'll gank her.

Castiel: We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful. However, you have the perfect homing pigeon…

 _(Gives a long lasting, longing gaze at Sophia. She is still glowering in anger at both angels.)_

Sophia: Shut up, Castiel.

Castiel: Sophia is a blood witch, and other witches will magnetize to her if she is left out in the open. She is your best bet at catching the witch.

 _(Sophia's stare is pure ice.)_

Sophia: We're working on it.

Castiel: I'm afraid it is too late. You three need to get out of town immediately.

Dean: What are you going to do?

Castiel: We're going to smite the town.

Sophia: Of course. That's your answer for everything, isn't it, Castiel? Just destroy it. Even explains us, doesn't it? That's why Uriel's here.

Castiel: He's a… specialist.

 _(Sophia takes a step toward Uriel.)_

Sophia: Butcher is more like it.

 _(Sophia takes another step towards him, but Castiel puts a hand to her chest to stop her. He tries to hide that he desires her and derives pleasure from touching her skin, particularly from Uriel. She looks at him, using utter contempt to mask her true feelings. Her voice is soft and murderous as she levels him with her cold gaze.)_

Sophia: Take your hands off me, Castiel.

 _(Castiel slowly drops his hand. He continues to stare at her, but it's clear he's staring at her in awe, not anger. He is very much still in love with her, and it's clear to nearly the whole room.)_

Dean: There's a change in plans. You wanna smite this town? You'll have to go through us.

Uriel: I will drag you out of here-

Dean: But you'll still have to kill me.

Sophia: Always cooperative and negotiable, Uriel.

 _(Castiel is staring at her in awe, at her audacity, at her powerful presence, at her beauty, and at her defiance. Uriel is annoyed by her.)_

Uriel: I'll smite the town with you in it, Sophia!

Sophia: And I'll just come back! The only difference between me now and me after you smite me, is that when I come back, I WILL kill you.

 _(Castiel steps between the two of them.)_

Castiel: Sophia, please. We did not come here for this kind of fight. We came here for the witch. Regardless of how you view me, I still don't want anything bad to happen to you, Sophia. After all this time… I still care for you.

 _(Sophia's face softens for a second, but then she scowls again. Only Castiel catches this momentary break in her façade. She leans in towards Castiel, her voice low and murderous.)_

Sophia: We'll hunt down the witch. We'll take care of it our way. Unlike you, I don't enjoy killing my own kind.

 _(She waves her hand to hold them in place and powerless as she leaves.)_

 _(Dean and Anna are getting deep outside while Sophia, Sam, and Ruby are inside.)_

Anna: And Dean… Sophia knows. She knows what you did in Hell. She's known since you got back. She knows you remember all of it. She doesn't see you any differently.

Dean: Anna… don't.

Anna: She still loves you as much as the day she met you, Dean. There is nothing you could do in this world, in Heaven or in Hell, that would make her turn away from you.

Dean: I can't… I can barely face her these days.

Anna: She doesn't think any less of you, Dean. Don't be afraid of her. She can help you. She will always help you.

 _(Uriel and Castiel have come for Anna. Sophia, unafraid, stands directly in Castiel's path to Anna, and they face each other down. Castiel is trying not to show his true feelings, and Sophia knows Castiel is conflicted about Anna.)_

Castiel: We're here for Anna.

Sophia: Really, Castiel? You, of all angels, are here for Anna?

Castiel: Sophia-

Sophia: Isn't that kind of the pot calling the kettle black?

 _(Anna suddenly realizes who Sophia is, and why the air in the room changed when Castiel and Sophia saw each other.)_

Anna: I know who you are now. Ever since I saw you, there was something about you I couldn't place. I know now.

Dean: What do you mean?

 _(Sophia laughs sarcastically, somewhat enjoying Castiel's humiliation.)_

Sophia: That's right, Anna.

Anna: You're Sophia Blackwood. You're Castiel's Sophia. The one he rebelled for.

Sophia: That's right. Aren't I, Castiel?

 _(Dean and Sam are shocked even now, that the two of them were once involved.)_

Castiel: Please, Sophia. This isn't easy for me.

Sophia: Well, I'll say. Because you're going to have to go through me if you want her. And I'll be here, calling you a hypocrite the whole way.

Dean: Why, Sophia?

 _(Sophia smiles sweetly, but it is loaded with poison.)_

Castiel _(as a warning)_ : Sophia.

Sophia: Anna learned about humanity and all the things she craved to feel because of us.

Sam: What?!

Sophia: Anna was Castiel's superior who gave him the order to recruit me. When he rebelled in his orders, she had to punish him. Anna, you tell it.

Anna: I disobeyed because I saw the depth of Castiel's pain. His heart was broken, a heart he wasn't supposed to have. When he fell in love with Sophia, and by God, did he fall in love, the pain was so great that he wanted to die.

 _(Sophia's face sobers, and she looks at Castiel, who is staring at her, his eyes boring into her.)_

Sophia _(softly, gently)_ : Is that true, Castiel?

Castiel: I begged Anna to kill me rather than have the memories of you wiped from my mind. As painful as it was to be without you… I would rather die than live without our memories. Anna took mercy on me and decided to learn what my experience had been like.

Anna: It was your love for each other that made me want humanity. I fell because I wanted to feel what Castiel felt. I wanted to know what that heartbreak felt like.

 _(Silence as Castiel stares at Sophia, and Anna stares at the two of them.)_

 _(Sam and Dean are on a case, saving magicians. Sophia walks upstairs, shutting the door to her room. Castiel is a shadowed figure by the window. She is not startled.)_

Sophia: I knew you wouldn't stay away from me.

 _(Castiel reaches up to touch her cheek gently. She pushes him away, turning away from him.)_

Castiel: I'm not here to hurt you, Sophia. I wasn't lying when I said I still cared for you. I always did. Please, Sophia, listen to me. Something evil is coming.

Sophia: One of your friends, or something else?

Castiel: I'm not sure. Listen, Sophia, it's happening again. I'm starting… to have doubts. I don't know what is wrong or right anymore. Seeing you after all this time, it's-… I remember us.

Sophia: Castiel, there is no right or wrong side anymore. Either you care about preserving humanity, or you don't. It's the humans' world now, not ours.

Castiel: You were one of them once.

Sophia: It is what it is, Castiel. I am what I am. Do you think less of me for no longer being human? That I still chose my destiny, even though it scared me so much back then?

 _(Castiel's eyes give away that he does not; in fact, may even feel for her more. She sighs.)_

Castiel: Sophia, I want to protect you. The offer still stands. You can still become an angel.

Sophia: And give up a man like Dean Winchester? I'm not that crazy. I won't join you, Castiel, but I'll always help you, as long as you do the same.

 _(Castiel looks at her, hopeful.)_

Castiel: Still have a soft spot for me? A big enough one to let me stay with you for the night?

Sophia: Will someone hurt you if you leave here? You know this house is hidden, warded, and there's a panic room downstairs. You remember.

Castiel: If I leave, they will know I was here. There will be trouble. I'm still not supposed to be anywhere near you alone. Just until the morning.

 _(Sophia is silent. Her feelings are obvious.)_

Sophia: You have to stay in this room, you understand? Dean and Sam won't understand us.

Castiel: I could try to explain it to Dean, try to make him understand what happened between us.

Sophia: No. I don't want him to know. We just went through hell and I don't want to rock the boat.

 _(Castiel reaches out to touch Sophia's cheek again. She puts a hand over his, and he pulls her close.)_

Castiel: You have nothing to be ashamed of, Sophia. All of the fault lies with me.

Sophia: Wish I felt that way.

 _(Castiel shows a little surprise.)_

Castiel: Sophia. After all this time-

Sophia: Still.

 _(Sophia lays down on her bed. She turns to her side, curling up in the fetal position. Castiel lays down beside her, putting his arms around her and molding his body around hers. Sophia, for a moment, feels a part of herself she thought she had buried awaken deep within.)_

 _(The next morning, Castiel gently wakes her before leaving. A little out of it, she reaches up to touch his face, and he looks down at her lovingly.)_

Castiel: Will you be all right? I hope this didn't trigger anything for you.

Sophia: Nothing I can't handle, Castiel.

Castiel: Very well, then.

 _(Castiel closes the space between them, kissing her. The kiss intensifies, he climbs on top of her, running a hand up to her chest, and then, regaining control of himself, he pulls back. He looks tortured, but maybe a little happy.)_

Sophia: Castiel-

 _(He disappears. She is left hanging.)_

 _(Sam, Dean, and Sophia arrive at their motel room outside of Cheyenne to discover Uriel and Castiel awaiting them.)_

Sophia: Wow. What a welcome.

Uriel: Always a pleasure to run into you, Sophia.

Sophia: We're not interested. Bye.

Uriel: We don't care. You're needed.

Dean: We just got back from needed.

Castiel: We need your help. Seven angels from our garrison have been murdered.

Sam: Demons?

Uriel: We believe so. We've captured Alastair.

Dean: Great. He should be able to name your triggerman.

Castiel: He won't talk.

Sophia: Well, he's like, the inventor of torture, so…

Dean: How is this our problem?

Uriel: We've come to his student. You're the most qualified interrogator we've got.

Castiel: Dean. You're our best hope.

Dean: No. You can't ask me to do this- not this.

Uriel: Who said anything about asking?

 _(A whoosh, and Sam is alone in the motel room. Dean and Sophia appear with Uriel in an abandoned meat processing plant.)_

Sophia: Why am I here?

Uriel: To boost Dean's morale. You're also expected to assist him.

Sophia: Blow me. Not happening.

Uriel: Not to mention, I slightly enjoy watching Castiel squirm in your presence. I find it comical. Being near you is the only thing that makes him react to anything.

 _(Uriel disappears, and Dean and Sophia turn to Castiel.)_

Dean: You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby.

 _(Castiel looks confused while Sophia laughs.)_

Sophia: I'd pay to see an angel walk like a human.

 _(She sneers at Castiel, who is still confused.)_

Dean: You know, I'm starting to think Junkless has a better sense of humor than you do.

Castiel: Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone.

Dean: What's going on, Cass? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?

Castiel: My superiors are beginning to question my sympathies.

Dean: Sympathies?

Castiel: I was getting too close to the humans in my charge… you. They are wary of my involvement with Sophia. They feel I've begun to express emotion because of it- doorways to doubt. They know of our history and they know I still care for her. This can all impair my judgment.

Sophia: Do they know that I nearly upchuck at the sight of you?

Dean: Sophia.

 _(Sophia stands down, seeing the blow she dealt Castiel fell harder than she'd intended.)_

Dean: Tell Uriel, or whoever, that they do NOT want me doing this.

Castiel: Want it? No. But I've been told we NEED it.

Dean: You ask me to open that door, and walk through it… You will NOT like what walks back out.

 _(Silence as all three feel the weight.)_

Sophia _(quietly)_ : I'll be here, Dean.

Castiel: For what it's worth… I would give anything not to have you do this.

 _(Dean prepares his tools on a rolling tray, and walks into the room containing Alastair. Castiel doesn't dare look at Sophia.)_

Sophia: You have no idea the can of worms you're opening up. And what you and your angel friends fail to grasp, is that you're not the ones who have to pick up the pieces when it's done. You had better pray that you're right about this. I don't know of any demons with the power to kill angels, and if there was, Alastair would never give them up.

Castiel: If we didn't need him, we wouldn't even involve you at all. Please understand, Sophia, we had no choice.

Sophia: Oh, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one.

Castiel: Do you think I would have opted for this, knowing it would hurt you? Do you think I could stand that?

Sophia: Well, your superiors were right to be wary of our involvement. Your judgment IS impaired.

Castiel: It's not, Sophia- I see very clearly.

Sophia: Then, really, why am I here? Dean's a big boy, he can handle himself. I could be off doing anything else right now.

Castiel: You heard Uriel. He brought you to-

Sophia: Because he enjoys watching how I make you squirm. Is that true, Castiel?

 _(Sophia begins to walk toward him, and he becomes noticeably uncomfortable.)_

Castiel: Sophia, please.

Sophia: What's wrong, Castiel? Your judgment impaired?

 _(Sophia pushes him against the table, invading his personal space. He is definitely squirming. Impulsively, he grabs her, slamming her against the table. Their mouths inches away, Sophia laughs.)_

Castiel: Damn you, Sophia.

Sophia: You know, they say there's a thin line between love and hate.

Castiel: I don't hate you.

Sophia: I know.

Castiel: Do you hate me?

 _(The light above them flickers, then explodes, signaling Anna's entrance. Sophia steps back.)_

Castiel: Anna.

Anna: Hello, Castiel.

Castiel: You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you.

Anna: Somehow, I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?

Castiel: He went to receive revelation.

Anna: Right. Why are you letting Dean do this?

 _(Castiel tries not to show that Anna rattles him. While he cannot hate her or even kill her for her disobedience, he's disgusted by her.)_

Castiel: He's doing God's work.

Anna: Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cass, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have.

Castiel: Who are we to question the will of God?!

Anna: Unless… this isn't His will.

Castiel: Then where do the orders come from?

Anna: I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe. But not Him. The Father you love… You think He wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous? What you're feeling… it's called doubt. _(Anna moves to touch his hand, Sophia's eyes turn purple at the sight of someone else touching Castiel.)_ These orders are wrong, and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cass. I was, too. But together, we can-

 _(Castiel is appalled that Anna would put them in the same category.)_

Castiel: Together? _(Castiel jerks his hand away)_ I am nothing like you. You fell! I repented! Go.

Anna: Cass.

Castiel: GO.

 _(Anna looks to Sophia for help before disappearing. Castiel looks at Sophia.)_

Castiel: I know what you're thinking.

Sophia: You don't have any idea at all what I think.

Castiel: So? What do you think?

Sophia: She's right about one thing. The God you love, the God you serve, he would never ask you to do this. And you shouldn't be so hateful towards Anna. She did what she did because of a trail YOU blazed. No matter what she did and how much you repented, you went there first. You caused that damage.

Castiel: Will I spend the rest of eternity having this thrown back in my face?

Sophia: I get to spend eternity with your goddamn brand on my arm, Castiel, so what do you think? Our love was supposed to be forever, and instead you faked your own death and repented to your superiors. I spent years mourning you. I lied to everyone and told them that I had moved on, but I couldn't. I thought I had gotten you killed, but meanwhile, you've been watching me throughout the years and you escaped my mother without a scratch.

 _(Castiel is emotional, fired up. He slams her against the table again, half aroused, half angry. He has a hand to her cheek, and his other hand pinning her thigh down, his grip like iron.)_

Castiel: It was the last thing I would have wanted. I didn't want to hurt you.

Sophia: Too late.

 _(She shoves him off her, but he shoves her back into place. His lips are about to meet hers when the sound of blows falling and Alastair not crying out in pain catches their attention. Castiel runs into the room, grabbing the demon knife and stabbing Alastair with it. They fight, Sophia checking on Dean, until Alastair impales Castiel on a spike. At the sound, Sophia looks up, her eyes purple. She stands, coming toward Alastair, who holds her back with his power. She walks through it, trying to snap his neck. As he tries to send Castiel back to Heaven, she counters it, keeping Castiel in the room. When Sam takes over, she grabs Castiel, holding him tightly, trying to heal him.)_

Sophia: Better?

Castiel: Much better.

 _(Castiel stands, watching Sam extract info from Alastair. Sophia is horrified. She keeps a hold on Castiel, her love for him and her desire to protect him taking her over. She and Castiel stare at Sam, stunned at his power.)_

 _(Dean is in the hospital, unconscious. Sam and Sophia are at his bedside. Castiel is outside, back to normal. They follow him down the hall.)_

Castiel: I-

Sam: Get in there and heal him. Miracle- now.

Castiel: I can't.

Sam: You and Uriel put him there!-

Castiel: No.

Sam: Because you can't keep a simple Devil's Trap together.

Castiel: I don't know what happened. That trap- It shouldn't have broken. I am sorry.

Sam: This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers.

Castiel: Perhaps Alastair was lying.

Sam: No. He wasn't.

 _(Sam walks back into the hospital room, leaving Castiel and Sophia alone.)_

Castiel: You never answered the question I asked.

Sophia: Question?

Castiel: Do you hate me?

Sophia: What do you think?

Castiel: That's not an answer.

Sophia: Well, I hope you can live with disappointment, then, because that is your answer.

Castiel: Do you, Sophia? Do you really and truly hate me?

Sophia: You know I can't answer that, Castiel. Please don't ask me for an answer.

 _(Silence as Castiel stares at her longingly. He is holding her hand, and she isn't fighting him. She looks up at him.)_

Sophia: Did I or did I not call this one?

Castiel: Shut up, Sophia.

Sophia: No, Castiel. You're gonna listen to me. You did not drag Dean out of Hell to get him killed while torturing a demon. This could not have been the plan. Castiel, get serious. Demons can't kill angels. Who told you this?! Whoever told you that was lying. They set you up, they set up Dean, and they are NOT your ally. You're smart enough to know this by now, Castiel.

Castiel: I… I didn't want to see it.

Sophia: Do you see it now?

Castiel: Yes… I do. Because of you. Sophia, thank you.

 _(He squeezes her in a moment of affection and then disappears.)_

 _(Dean comes to with Castiel at his bedside. Sophia has climbed into the bed with him and is sleeping on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.)_

Castiel: Are you all right?

Dean _(in pain, his voice hoarse)_ : No thanks to you.

 _(Castiel is silent at first.)_

Castiel: You need to be more careful.

Dean: You need to learn how to manage a damn Devil's Trap.

Castiel: That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead.

Dean: Was it the demons?

Castiel: It was disobedience. He was working against us.

 _(Dean silent, taking this news in. He looks up at Castiel. Sophia's eyes are open, but she makes no moves. She is looking at Castiel sadly, her eyes wet with tears.)_

Dean: Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?

Castiel: Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to Hell. And we fought our way to get to you before you-

Dean: -Jumpstarted the Apocalypse.

 _(There is true pain in Sophia's eyes. The sorrow in the room is intense.)_

Castiel: But we were too late.

Dean: Why did you just leave me there, then?

Castiel: It's not… Blame that falls on you, Dean. It's fate. And the Righteous Man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. YOU have to stop it.

Dean _(barely above a whisper)_ : Lucifer? The Apocalypse? What does that mean? _(Castiel is silent.)_ Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean?!

Castiel: I don't know.

Dean: Bull!

Castiel: I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know… our fate rests with you.

Dean _(his voice breaking)_ : Well, then, you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cass. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not- I'm not strong enough. _(Pause)_ Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me.

 _(Dean Smith wakes up next to Sophia Quinn, his fiancée, in their gorgeous modern penthouse loft. She sports a massive diamond on her finger, and she is wearing one of his button downs and a pair of underwear as pajamas. He rolls over, throwing an arm and leg over her, kissing her neck to wake her. She smiles, and he kisses her mouth.)_

Sophia: Mmm. I'm surprised you're up before your alarm. You really tried to go for Round 3 last night.

Dean: I would have made it if you hadn't given up after that second time. You're getting soft in your old age, beautiful.

 _(Sophia flips him on his back, straddling him. She leans down, kissing him.)_

Sophia: I wouldn't bet on that. There's always tonight.

 _(He sits up, picking her up and carrying her into the shower. This is clearly a totally different Dean and Sophia.)_

 _(Dean stops and kisses Sophia for a long time on his way out the door for work. He squeezes her ass and gives her a wink before walking out the door.)_

Dean: See you tonight, sweetheart.

Sophia: I'm cooking a surprise tonight.

Dean: No carbs! I'm on the cleanse.

Sophia: I know!

 _(Dean is meeting up with Sophia for lunch. She is in business attire, a charcoal grey blouse with straight black jeans. She wears black heels and a black peacoat with a black leather handbag. She is incredibly preppy and bubbly, a contrast to the real Sophia, who is visceral and intense while wrapped in leather and black. They kiss each other hello like high schoolers in the honeymoon phase. He pulls out her chair for her.)_

Dean: Hey, sweetheart! How's your day going so far?

Sophia: Oh, my God, it's exhausting. I'm so over corporate projects. Everything I draw up for them is wrong, even though it's exactly what they asked for in their parti. Like, I did exactly what you asked. I'm a GREAT architect, I mean, I have the awards to prove it, and you're acting like I'm in high school.

Dean: Sweetheart, don't back down. Show them who's boss. They wooed you with their bids for six months. They definitely want you to work for them.

Sophia: I'm not worried. All this back and forth means that once we work everything out, there's a chance for a nice, fat bonus at the end of the project.

Dean: A bonus, huh? Think it could a big enough bonus for our dream wedding AND our dream honeymoon?

 _(Sophia laughs lightly.)_

Sophia: Don't you mean YOUR dream wedding and honeymoon?

Dean: It's the wedding I've dreamed of since we were in the 6th grade.

Sophia: You were thinking about weddings in 6th grade?

Dean: It's how I knew you were the one. Never thought about marrying any other girl but you.

 _(Sophia takes his hand, smiling at him.)_

 _(After discovering Sandover's ghost, Dean and Sam return to Dean and Sophia's apartment, where Sam looks around, discovering evidence of Sophia.)_

Sam: Hey, man, you got someone coming home soon? I don't want to get in the way.

Dean: Nah, man. Sophia works late and then goes out with her coworkers after. She won't be home till at least 11, if not midnight.

Sam: Sophia, huh?

 _(Dean smiles, his eyes lighting up.)_

Dean: My fiancée.

Sam: That's great, man. Congratulations.

Dean: She's the only one I've ever been with.

Sam: Seriously?

Dean: Yeah. I fell in love with her in the 6th grade. She's an architect now.

Sam: Wow. That's awesome.

 _(Sophia is exploring an empty warehouse said to have last had a demon in it. She senses something nearby, but can't latch on to it. Castiel is behind her as she stares out at the water.)_

Castiel: The demon is long gone, Sophia.

Sophia: So you got me out here all alone for kicks? Funny location for a date, Castiel.

Castiel: I need to stay away from you, and yet, I can't. This is dangerous for us, Sophia. My superiors-

Sophia: Your "superiors". You say that as if they accomplish anything. You obviously have trouble obeying them.

Castiel: Sophia, please. I'm doing everything I can. This is hard for me, too…

Sophia: If you need to stay away from me, why are you still here? As you said, the demon is long gone. Just stay away from me, then.

 _(Castiel comes close to her, sliding his arms around her. He catches her off guard, but she isn't afraid of him. He leans in as if to kiss her, but freezes and looks deep into her eyes.)_

Castiel _(overcome with passion and emotion)_ : Do you remember us back then? Do you remember what our love was like?

Sophia: I remember the painful stab in my chest when you betrayed me.

Castiel: Sophia, please. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to protect you.

Sophia: And what about what you actually did to me in the end? Did you think about how much you hurt me? You betrayed me, and then disappeared, Castiel. I loved you, really loved you! I gave myself to you. I wanted you to be my first… my only. You made me think you were dead and that my own mother killed you! I almost never forgave her!

 _(Castiel is trying to hide his true feelings, and failing miserably. Things are breaking around the two of them under the pressure of their power, and neither can figure out who did which. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat, but he can't.)_

Castiel: I'm sorry, Sophia. I really am. I wanted you to think I was dead so that it would be easier for you rather than being forced to stay apart. We broke all the rules, and I never should have gotten that close to you. It was just easier if you thought I was dead. You wouldn't come looking for me, you could move on and find someone else, and you could make your life's decisions with a clear conscience.

Sophia: As if I could have kept myself away from you. We shared our souls. You should have stayed gone! You walked around for decades, following me, shadowing me, but never thought to drop in and let me know that my mother didn't really murder you! Do you even understand how I felt?! I thought your death was on my head. I knew what my mother would do if she caught me with an angel, but I did it anyway- I felt horrible for years. I couldn't bear that you died because of me! It hurt so much, Castiel. You say that you wanted me to make my decisions free from the thought of you- but I made those decisions because of you… Because I thought I was to blame for your death, when you've been alive this entire time!

 _(She pushes away from him, walking towards the dock. She stares out at the water, trying to keep herself calm. Castiel is the only thing that she cannot keep her self-control in check around, and her magic is starting to kick up a small storm. He comes closer, staring at her.)_

Castiel: I can't change what I did, Sophia. I truly am sorry that I hurt you. I only wanted to keep you from hurting. Please hear me, Sophia.

Sophia: Well, you're the one who hurt me, Castiel. So how do you deal with that?

Castiel: It's why I've stayed away all these years. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I couldn't stand it- hurting the one person I loved. It killed me inside.

 _(Sophia scoffs. She doesn't believe that he loved her at all- and doesn't think he loves her now, though it's obvious he does.)_

Sophia: Do you think your orders to turn me into an angel really came from God himself?

Castiel: I don't know anymore. If God cared about you so much, he would never have wanted you to get hurt. He never would have sent me to you if he knew what would happen.

Sophia: You did that, Castiel. Not God.

Castiel: This was a mistake.

Sophia: Then leave, Castiel. No one is asking you to stay here.

 _(Castiel disappears, and Sophia leaves in the opposite direction. It is revealed that Castiel is watching her a few hundred yards away, his emotions obvious.)_

 _(Sophia is fighting a demon, and about to get her ass kicked. She thinks she has no backup, but she is about to discover that she is wrong.)_

Sophia: You need to be put down, quick.

Demon: In your dreams, skank.

 _(Demon's head is yanked backward by Castiel.)_

Castiel: That's not particularly kind.

 _(Castiel tosses the demon across the room, and Sophia gets her bearings. Castiel viciously beats the demon, his protectiveness over Sophia coming out. Finally, he smites the demon, burning its eyes out. He helps her up, holding onto her hand.)_

Sophia: Castiel.

Castiel: I am sorry. I was nearby and-

Sophia: You've been watching me. And you haven't been hiding it.

 _(Castiel looks guilty.)_

Castiel: I'm sorry. I have been. I just want to be close to you. I'm just worried-

Sophia: Stop. I can't do this with you, Castiel. I don't want a shadow. I don't want someone who lurks in the darkness.

Castiel: What do you want?

 _(Sophia is caught for a moment. She takes a deep breath.)_

Sophia: Not this. Stay away from me, Castiel. This stops now.

 _(Sophia drops his hand, walking away, leaving. Castiel stares after her, hurting.)_

 _(Sam, Sophia, and Dean are regrouping at her house when Castiel drops in. Sophia is hostile.)_

Sophia: What are you doing here? This house is warded against angels.

Castiel: Very sloppily. You can do better, Sophia. I taught you better than that.

 _(She charges him, punching him in the face. He doesn't fight her, and lands on the floor with amount of force she puts into the punch. It's clearly charged with emotion. Though he doesn't fight, it is shown that Sophia is actually quite strong, and quite terrifying when fighting.)_

Sophia: Get up!

 _(Castiel looks up at her, refusing to hurt her. Sophia finally looks into his eyes and sees that his love burns for her still.)_

Castiel: I won't hurt you, Sophia.

Sophia: I don't care! Where were you when I was barely able to peel myself off the floor from being heartbroken over you?! I needed you then! You weren't there! How dare you show up now! What gives you the right?!

 _(Castiel stands up, invading her personal space. He lays a hand gently on her chest, backing her into the wall, slamming his hands against the wall next to her face. He leaves holes in the shape of handprints in the wall. Again, things are breaking under the pressure of their emotions, and Sam and Dean duck to avoid the debris.)_

Castiel: I couldn't bear to disappear on you again, Sophia! I didn't want to keep hurting you! Did you think I liked it? Do you think I could stand it?! I'd have burned in Hell before I intentionally hurt you!

 _(He steps back, giving her space to breathe. He looks at Dean.)_

Dean: What are you doing here, Cass?

Castiel: Lilith is closing in on some of the final seals. You need to be ready.

 _(Sophia's magic and power explode, knocking Castiel to the floor. He looks up to her holding her hand up, revealing that she had blasted him on purpose. Castiel is reeling and bleeding from a wound on his forehead, showing Sophia's magical strength is also incredibly daunting. Dean looks up.)_

Dean: Sophia! Are you crazy?!

Sophia: We didn't need you to figure that out for ourselves. I told you to stay away from me, Castiel. Get out.

 _(Castiel disappears. Dean runs to Sophia, putting his arms around her.)_

Dean: Sophia, what got into you?! It was just Cass!

Sophia: I want nothing to do with Castiel. I don't want him anywhere near me. Don't bring him around me anymore, Dean.

 _(She walks away, slamming the door behind her.)_

 _(Sophia is waking up in her room, acutely aware of the presence of someone else.)_

Sophia: I thought I fixed those warding symbols.

 _(Castiel comes out of the shadows.)_

Castiel: Still sloppy.

Sophia: Maybe I messed them up on purpose… So you could come.

Castiel: The ones around this room are actually perfect.

Sophia: I don't want Zachariah showing up in here while I'm sleeping. He's creepy enough as it is. You're the only angel I'll ever want in my bedroom.

Castiel: I hope I'm the only angel ever in your bedroom.

 _(Silence as the love between them becomes obvious and nearly suffocates the room.)_

Sophia: We can't do this, Castiel. Things will end the way they did last time, or worse. The angels will kill you this time.

Castiel: I can't help it. I can't stay away from you. I didn't even realize I was here until you woke up. There's no way to avoid you in my mind. Watching you sleep… it gives my mind peace, Sophia, knowing you are safe.

Sophia: I didn't know you had one of your own.

Castiel: It's the test of Heaven. Having your own mind, but using it for your own will is wrong.

Sophia: Are you here of your own will?

Castiel: Yes.

Sophia: Sinner.

Castiel: It's not a sin to care. It's a sin for an angel to be selfish. I am being very selfish, Sophia. I can't stay away from you.

Sophia: I wouldn't want you to. I wish you were with me all the time, Castiel. I fought against it for so long. I swore that this time, I wouldn't let you in again. I swore that I wouldn't let myself fall for you again.

Castiel: Fall for me?

Sophia: I admit it, Castiel. I loved you then, and I love you now. Possibly even more than before.

 _(She reaches up to touch his cheek, and he nearly melts at her touch. She smiles at his positive reaction.)_

Castiel: I never stopped loving you, Sophia. I have always been yours.

 _(She doesn't respond, just stares into his eyes, holding his cheek.)_

Castiel: There are things you need to know. The angels want the Apocalypse to happen. Dean is chosen, he is to be the sword of Michael, his vessel. He will kill Lucifer. They have reason to believe that Sam will be Lucifer's vessel. You have to stop Sam from killing Lilith. Lilith lives, no Apocalypse. Do you understand?

Sophia: I don't want anything to do with Sam. He makes my skin crawl, Castiel.

 _(Castiel sits next to her, putting an arm around her. He pulls her close, kissing her cheek.)_

Castiel: I know you don't. If it makes you feel any better, you can beat him up.

Sophia: I guess it does a little bit. But you know Dean will fight to save him.

Castiel: I know. I have to ask you: do you have the power to kill angels?

 _(Sophia looks guilty.)_

Sophia: Please don't tell Dean or Sam. Don't tell anyone. When I was with my family in Europe, my mother taught me. It's because of our witches' blood, Cass. The older our blood gets, the stronger we are and the harder we are to hunt. We're undetectable to angels and demons- and we can kill them if we choose to.

Castiel: Why haven't you killed me yet? All this time, I stayed away because I thought you were gunning for me.

Sophia: I choose not to. I would never choose to. I could never.

Castiel: I hate to ask you, but-

Sophia: It'll cost you.

Castiel: Name your price.

Sophia: You know what I want, Castiel.

 _(Sophia leans in, kissing him. Castiel lays down on his back on the bed, and Sophia climbs on top of him. She strokes his hair and he reaches up for her hair. He pushes her down, climbing on top of her. Their kissing becomes intense, and Castiel reaches to grope her chest. She reaches for his zipper, and suddenly, he stops her. She caresses his cheek. He cannot hide the fact that he nearly melts at her touch.)_

Castiel: This is your price?

Sophia: I do like you in this meat. Very, very much. Jimmy Novak was a very handsome man.

Castiel: What about Dean?

Sophia: In due time. He and I will won't last forever.

Castiel: I can't risk this without knowing where your heart is, Sophia.

Sophia: You know how I feel about you. How I have always felt. I've waited for this. It's what I've always wanted. I wouldn't ask you then because I wouldn't give you what you wanted… Things are different now. I still can't give you what you want, but things are different. You ask other things of me.

Castiel: You belong to Dean now. I can't interfere.

Sophia: And I can't agree to kill an angel without knowing who or why.

Castiel: Zachariah will hurt Dean to convince him to become Michael's vessel. It may become necessary to kill him.

 _(Sophia's whole face changes. Her eyes glow purple. Castiel stands, walking towards the window. Sophia follows him, standing close to him.)_

Sophia: No one will hurt Dean.

 _(Castiel suddenly turns around, coming close and whispering in her ear.)_

Castiel: This is why I can't give you what you want from me, Sophia. I won't share you with him.

 _(Pause.)_

Sophia: My mother would have killed you if she could. She hates you, even to this day.

Castiel: She's probably right to. Maybe you should hop on that bandwagon, too.

 _(He disappears. Sophia is alone, a single tear escaping from her eyes.)_


End file.
